For a printbar including light-emitting diodes (LEDs), dust and debris can coat and obscure a lens used to focus light from the LEDs during operation of the printhead. In particular, during operation of the printhead, media passing through the printhead can generate particulate which coats the lens. Coating the lens undesirably decreases the intensity of the light from the LEDs, adversely affecting printing quality. Known methods of cleaning a lens for an LED printbar entail removal of components to reach and clean the lens, which can be time intensive and may require expertise not available to most users of a device including the printbar.